Clemont (anime)
Clemont is character appearing in the XY series, who is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City in the Kalos region and a friend of Ash Ketchum. Appearance Clemont is a very young boy with pale skin, and medium length bright yellow messy hair that appears somewhat electrified; he has a lightning-bolt shaped tuft of hair sprouting from the very top of his head. He is small in stature and appears to be a child prodigy. He wears large round glasses which obscure his eyes, and a blue jumpsuit with a yellow collar, and yellow stripes on the knees and bottom cuffs. He sports a backpack-like cybernetic contraption (which he invented himself) on his back, with two robotic extensions which he uses to absorb solar and lunar energy (one appears to resemble like the sun, while the other resembles the moon). The white moon-like contraption also appears to be a cybernetic arm which he uses to grip and hold objects like a hand. On his feet he wears black shoes with white soles. Personality He is a very keen inventor, but there is a running joke involving his devices exploding instantly, or working briefly before short-circuiting and then exploding, as seen in the anime. He is also dedicated to science and only fears something if it defies logic. Clemont is also shown to have fear of standing in front of a camera, which would mean he has photophobia. One of Clemont's most noticeable traits is his care and responsibility over Bonnie. He gets upset and even angry when she wanders off or gets into trouble, and often comes across as nagging. Still, he is very affectionate towards her, hugging her when she is afraid or holding her hand, and aware of her physical needs, as shown when he makes her eat her vegetables, even though she doesn't like them. He is very protective of her, and puts her safety above all else, even risking his own life to do so on occasion. Biography Clemont was shown to be a science student and always made inventions like the Electric Showers in Lumoise City. His best friend was a Shinx but since then, the mayor had taken him away after his graduation. Season 17: XY Clemont is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City. When he first met Ash he had a battle with him. For a time during their travels together Ash was unaware of the fact he was the Gym Leader. When Ash and Serena found out, he told them about how one of his inventions got hold of his Gym after it went online. With Ash's help he managed to bring it back under control and get his Gym back. Clemont used to play with a Shinx when he was little. It was the Shinx's need for a place to recharge that inspired Clemont to come up with his Clemontic Shower idea for his graduation research. After he unveiled it, he went to meet with Shinx at their usual meeting place to celebrate with cake. But the town mayor arrived and took Clemont to another party before he could get there. By the time he got to their meeting place Shinx had gone, believing him to have abandoned it. Years later, Clemont re-encountered Shinx who had since then evolved into Luxio. He could tell Luxio still harbored resentment for him never showing up years ago. When the gang confronted Team Rocket to try and get back the town's electricity Clemont took a hit for Luxio, who realized that Clemont still cared for it. Clemont told Luxio why he hadn't shown up that day in hopes that it would forgive him. It didn't seem to right away, but come tomorrow when the gang arrived and Clemont and Luxio's old meeting place, Luxio was there, reading to give Clemont a second chance. Overjoyed at having his old friend back, Clemont tossed a Poké Ball at Luxio, who allowed itself to be caught. Season 18: XY Kalos Quest Much later, when the gang stopped for lunch while traversing the Lumiose Badlands, Clemont was lost in thought for a while over whether or not he had progressed enough in his journey. Remembering past examples of Ash's fortitude, he wondered if he would be able to give him a proper battle as a Gym Leader. Because he was so lost in thought, the gang ended up eating burning pancakes. When the gang got walking again, they happened upon the Kalos Power Plant, which Bonnie told Ash and Serena Clemont had designed. Clemont shyly corrected her, saying he only programmed it. As they went to check it out, Pikachu, Luxio and Dedenne fell under the control of the radio waves emanating from the antenna which no longer pointed upwards toward outer space. The gang tried to stop the Pokémon, but they turned on them and launched a collective electric shock. The gang later discovered an entire horde of Electric-type Pokémon sharing the same red eyes as Pikachu, Dedenne and Luxio. The group of Electric-types entered the Power Plant. Remembering the plant's blueprints, Clemont led the rest of the gang to a shaft they could enter through. Ash's Frogadier clogged the blades with its Frubbles and they made their way inside, untying a trio of plant workers who told them they'd offered food and shelter to a band of travelers who turned on and captured them. The gang agreed to stop the trio, entering the control room where the Electric-types were gathered. The trio was none other than Team Rocket, who in order to stop the twerps from foiling their plans, drained Lumiose City's entire power grid, effectively leaving people stranded and helpless and holding the entire city hostage. They also had Pikachu and Luxio attack Ash and Clemont, who promised to ease the suffering Luxio was going through. He activated his Clemontic Gear and redirected Luxio's Discharge to the floor when the central ring turned red, overloading the system and shutting it down. He collapsed onto Luxio who immediately starting glowing and grew over twice its size into Luxray. When Team Rocket tried to retake control of the Electric Pokémon, Luxray revealed its new move Electric Terrain, which powered up Electric-type moves. Using the boost this provided, the Electric-types launched a collective electric shock on Team Rocket, blasting the trio off yet again. After the whole ordeal was over, Clemont asked the workmen to take him back to Lumiose City with them. The gang was surprised. He turned around and explained he wanted some time to reflect and train so he could give Ash a proper Gym battle. He placed Bonnie in Serena's care and boarded the chopper with Luxray, which took him home. Over the course of the next two episodes, Clemont was seen at the very beginning, congratulating Bunnelby on learning a new move, and at the end when he finished inputting Ash's battle style data into Clembot. The robot however couldn't comprehend the information and promptly blew a circuit, leaving Clemont with a burnt Afro. Season 19: XYZ Clemont and the gang to Sanpei's hometown and they were by a mysterious man and his ninjas, he and Serena battle Heidayu and his Bisharp in which they were overpowered. He later seen when the gang go to a dance party in which him and Serena were paired as partners, as Bunnelby and Eevee were dancing after that finally Clemont finally meets the Kalos Queen, Aria. Clemontic Gear are the inventions created by Clemont in order to accomplish various kinds of tasks. Most of his inventions are stored inside of his Bag. But, as a running gag, most of his new devices ends up exploding for various reasons (mostly relating to them going over-their-limit), which often leads to the group facing the aftermath of the explosions. Pokémon On hand With Bonnie At Lumiose Gym Temporary Pokémon competitions Pokémon Summer Camp: Winner (along with Ash, Bonnie, and Serena) Voice actors *'Japanese:' Yūki Kaji *'English:' Michael Liscio Jr. *'Finnish:' Henri Piispanen *'French:' Thibault Delmotte *'Greek:' Nikos Papadopoulos *'Italian:' Simone Lupinacci *'Korean:' Gyuhyeok *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Bruno Mello *'Latin America:' José Ángel Torres *'Spain:' Miguel Antelo *'Swedish:' Adam Portnoff Trivia *Clemont takes on the role of the traveling, older sibling, but this time, as the older brother with his little sister, Bonnie. In Pokémon: Advanced Generation, the genders were reversed, with May being the older sibling with her younger brother, Max. *Clemont appears to be the same age and height as Ash, as the previous male traveling companions were both taller and older than him. *Whenever Clemont reveals any of his new gear or inventions, Ash takes an extreme liking and awe to them, while Serena and Bonnie dislike the names that he comes up with for them. *Clemont is responsible for one of the running gags in the XY anime, which is whenever he invents something, it eventually blows up somehow. *Unlike in the games, Clemont's eyes are visible through his glasses' lenses in the anime. Gallery See also Clemont (Adventures) Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ash's Companions Category:Gym Leaders Category:Electric Pokémon User